FicBot Formatting Test
by flynnwolfe
Summary: This contains many special characters and special formatting.
1. Chapter 1

This is for testing edge cases and weird stuff author's might do. Speaking of, let's talk about author's notes. Why does it seem every author uses a different formatting for their's? Couldn't we all just agree on putting the author's note in bold, then the horizontal rule, then the chapter text? Or even defined a authorsnotes/authorsnotes structure! Oh well. If someone actually found this feel free to leave a list of all the different ways you've seen authors format their notes.

* * *

This is the first sentence.

This paragraph is long and should be of sufficient length to wrap to the next line. How does the indentation width look? Is it reasonable?

This is how another multi-line paragraph may look. As you can see, the indentation makes it look pretty professional and like a real book.

"Here is some dialog!" the narrator exclaimed.

The audience remarked, "Oh wow, these double quotes look so good."

"Some dialog assumed the reader can understand who is speaking."

"There may be some quic-"

"-alternating dialog!" Someone interrupted.

Anna rambled through her 'go, fight, win!' speech.

"And then he said, 'How could you?' Can you believe it?"

"Double quotes "should not" be nested."

'It would be unique if "double quotes" were inside single quotes.'

'However, you shouldn't disregard the possibility of contractions in single quotes.'

'Indeed, there may even be slang such as 'sup, or runnin' in there'

'Some examples of informal contractions are runnin', or 'sup okay?'

They finally completed their Dungeons & Dragons game 100%. I wouldn't be surprised if thy spend $100 on miniature scenery. In the end, Shannon was #1. Have you played Watch_Dogs? It got scores of ~77/100. I watched Nerd^3 play it. It mostly got 60 but 90. Much 3. It would be really weird if someone had a backslash like \ in their story, or {braces}. You know what would be evil? This is a \LaTeX command, \LaTeX{}, this isn't really \textit{italicized}.

This text it **bolded** , and this is in _italics_.

 _She thought it would be weird if someone had a word in_ _ **bold**_ _in italics._

 **Or even the** ** _other way_** **around.**

Make sure i/i and b/b work too.

Try out some other tags like images and horizontal rules with attributes.

Now let's try all supported styles.

Block quote

Underline

Strikethrough

Highlighted

Centered

Left aligned

bulleted list, grocery list

numbered list, steps or instructions

Link to Google.

Preformatted text too, but manually

Looks good! Hopefully this has reached a second page and the page number look A-OK.


	2. Chapter 2

Looks like many of the features from the document editor can't make it to the final story. So here's a second chapter!

* * *

This is the first sentence.

This paragraph is long and should be of sufficient length to wrap to the next line. How does the indentation width look? Is it reasonable?

This is how another multi-line paragraph may look. As you can see, the indentation makes it look pretty professional and like a real book.

"Here is some dialog!" the narrator exclaimed.

The audience remarked, "Oh wow, these double quotes look so good."

"Some dialog assumed the reader can understand who is speaking."

"There may be some quic-"

"-alternating dialog!" Someone interrupted.

Anna rambled through her 'go, fight, win!' speech.

"And then he said, 'How could you?' Can you believe it?"

"Double quotes "should not" be nested."

'It would be unique if "double quotes" were inside single quotes.'

'However, you shouldn't disregard the possibility of contractions in single quotes.'

'Indeed, there may even be slang such as 'sup, or runnin' in there'

'Some examples of informal contractions are runnin', or 'sup okay?'

They finally completed their Dungeons & Dragons game 100%. I wouldn't be surprised if thy spend $100 on miniature scenery. In the end, Shannon was #1. Have you played Watch_Dogs? It got scores of ~77/100. I watched Nerd^3 play it. It mostly got 60 but 90. Much 3. It would be really weird if someone had a backslash like \ in their story, or {braces}. You know what would be evil? This is a \LaTeX command, \LaTeX{}, this isn't really \textit{italicized}.

This text it **bolded** , and this is in _italics_.

 _She thought it would be weird if someone had a word in_ _ **bold**_ _in italics._

 **Or even the** ** _other way_** **around.**

Make sure i/i and b/b work too.

Try out some other tags like images and horizontal rules with attributes.

Now let's try all supported styles.

Underline

Centered

Left aligned

Oh wow, even a  
single line break.


	3. Chapter 3

h1Title/h1 


End file.
